Varian Wrynn
* Pour Varian Wrynn dans le film Warcraft, voir Varian Wrynn (film) « Mon fils, d'implacables ténèbres reviennent dévaster notre monde. Elles cherchent, une fois encore, à annihiler ce que nous avons de plus cher. Je vais les affronter, mais sache que mon retour est incertain. Anduin... Aujourd'hui, je crois tout comme toi, que la paix est la plus noble des ambitions. Et pour la préserver, tu devras être prêt à te battre ! » Varian Wrynn, également connu sous le nom de Lo'gosh était le dirigeant du royaume humain de Hurlevent, principal bastion de l'humanité et le Haut-Roi de l'Alliance. Très jeune lors de la première guerre, il vit son royaume détruit et son père assassiné par la Horde des orcs. Sous la protection d'Anduin Lothar, il parvint à fuir et trouva refuge auprès du Roi Terenas Menethil du Royaume de Lordaeron. Lorsque la Horde fut vaincu à la fin de la seconde guerre, Varian alors en âge, fût couronné Roi de Hurlevent. Il regagna son royaume et entama la reconstruction de Hurlevent. Il épousa et fit de Tiffin Ellerian sa reine, qui lui donna un fils, Anduin Wrynn. Mais les manipulations politiques de Katrana Prestor alias Onyxia, conduisirent à une révolte de la guilde des maçons qui entraina la mort accidentel de la reine. Dévasté, Varian sombra dans la dépression magiquement renforcé par un ensorcellement de Katrana Prestor, qui le manipula pendant de nombreuses années. Après la Troisième guerre, Varian repris conscience et de part sa volonté, l'ensorcellement se dissipa. Déterminé à oeuvré à construire un monde meilleur pour son fils et son peuple, il accepta de se rendre à Theramore pour y rencontrer Thrall et Jaina. Mais en chemin il fut capturé par les Défias agissant pour le compte d'Onyxia qui divisa Varian en deux personnes pour l'affaiblir. L'un des Varian pourvu de sa grande volonté, parvint à s'enfuir mais chuta d'une falaise le rendant amnésique. Le second Varian quand à lui fut à nouveau ensorcelé par Katrana Prestor et renvoyé à Hurlevent. Le Varian amnésique devint un gladiateur dans les arènes orcs et gagna le nom de Lo'gosh. Avec l'aide de Broll Mantelours et Valeera Sanguinar, il retrouva sa mémoire et son trône. Les deux Varian furent finalement réunis en une seul et même personne, et tua Onyxia. De retour sur son trône, Varian mena l'Alliance à travers chaque campagne de guerre comme l'effort contre le Roi-liche, Aile de mort et ses séides ou encore Garrosh Hurlenfer. Finalement quand la Légion ardente fit son retour en Azeroth, Varian pris la tête de la première vague d'assaut et attaqua le Rivage brisé. Malheureusement il y perdit la vie en se sacrifiant héroïquement. Histoire Enfance et adolescence Fils du roi Llane et de la reine Taria Wrynn, Varian naquit en l'an -10 au sein du prospère royaume de Hurlevent.Tweet de Loreology May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology Varian was younger than Arthas? So that makes Jaina older than Varian?” “Varian was born in Year -10 and Arthas in Year -4. It is currently Year 30.” Son enfance fût bercé par des jours heureux pendant lesquels son père lui donna des leçons d'équitation et lui apprit les rudiments de l'escrime.Roman: Coeur de Loup, Chapitre 22 Page 334 thumb|left|Varian jeune dans les rue de [[Hurlevent en feu]] Mais les années passèrent et cette quiétude laissa place au chaos avec l'arrivée de la Horde. Alors que les orcs assiégeait Hurlevent, Varian assista à une scène qui le marqua à vie. Il découvrit son père mort tué dans la salle du trône et son assassin Garona en larmes. Avec la mort du roi Llane, Hurlevent était condamné. Varian fut alors sauvé par le chevalier-champion Anduin Lothar avec qui il prit la fuite par la mer, aux cotés d'autres survivant du royaume. Il débarquèrent finalement au royaume de Lordaeron où Varian comme les survivants de son peuple, trouvèrent refuge. Roman: L'heure des ténèbres Le roi Terenas Menethil pris le jeune Varian sous son aile et lui jura de mettre tout en oeuvre pour qu'un jour Varian retrouve son héritage. Pendant son séjour en Lordaeron, Terenas le prépara à son futur rôle de roi en lui enseignant la diplomatie et les rouages de la vie politique. Varian se lia également d'amitié avec le jeune Prince Arthas. Après la défaite d'Orgrim Marteau-du-destin, le chef de guerre orc vaincu fut exhibé dans Lordaeron où Varian put le voir. Débordant de haine contre ce "monstre" Varian aurait ardemment souhaité pouvoir le tuer de ses propres mains.Roman: Arthas, l'ascension du roi-liche Couronnement et reconstruction d'Hurlevent Suivant la défaite de la Horde, Varian alors âgé de 18ans fut couronné roi de Hurlevent. Il retourna dans son royaume natale et entreprit de reconstruire la cité d'Hurlevent. Pour cela il fît appel à Edwin VanCleef et sa Guilde des maçons qui accomplit un travail formidable au yeux de Varian.Roman: Au-delà de la Porte des ténèbres Cependant il laissa la gestion du royaume aux nobles et pris la tête d'un contingent de soldats pour sillonner tout son royaume. Il traqua sans relâche les dernières poches d'orcs restantes et tenta en vain de retrouver Garona pour lui faire payer sa trahison.BD World of Warcraft T6 : Dans l'antre de la mort Après des mois à restaurer le royaume, la sérénité fut enfin de retour. C'est dans cette période qu'il rencontra la jeune noble Tiffin Ellerian avec qui il se maria. Bien qu'au départ ils n'existait entre eux aucun sentiments d'amour, ils devinrent très vite inséparables. Tiffin l'aida à contrôler ses accès de colère, tandis que Varian lui enseigna la vie politique. De leur amour naquit un fils, Anduin, que Varian nomma ainsi en hommage à son sauveur Anduin Lothar tué par Orgrim Marteau-du-destin à la fin de la Seconde guerre. Pour l'intronisation de son ami Arthas en tant que Paladin de la Main d'argent, Varian invita les différents dirigeants à célébrer cet évènement unique dans la Cathédrale de la Lumière à Hurlevent. Malheureusement ces jours de joies laissèrent bientôt place à un terrible drame. Les nobles manipulé par Katrana Prestor alias Onyxia, refusèrent de payer l'intégralité des sommes dû à la Guilde des maçons. Varian tenta en vain de trouver un terrain d'entente entre les nobles et la guilde des maçons. Une révolte éclata dans la ville pendant laquelle la reine Tiffin fut tué accidentellement par un pavé qui la toucha en pleine tête. Dévasté par la mort de son aimée, Varian sombra dans une profonde dépression. Profitant de l'état de faiblesse de Varian, Katrana Prestor l'ensorcela et le manipula à sa guise pendant de nombreuses années. Disparition Dix années passèrent au cours desquelles Varian ne fut plus que l'ombre de lui même. Peu après la Troisième guerre Varian commença à sortir de sa torpeur grâce à son fils. Les rares moments partagé avec Anduin lui permit de réaffirmer sa volonté et briser l'emprise que Katrana Prestor avait sur lui. Ayant repris toute sa conscience, il décida de tout mettre en oeuvre pour assurer une paix durable pour son fils et son peuple. Il accepta de rencontrer Thrall et Jaina à Theramore pour concrétiser cet ambition. Cependant, Katrana Prestor n'était pas enclin à perdre la main mise qu'elle avait sur Hurlevent. Elle paya la Confrérie Défias qui enleva Varian pendant le voyage en bateau vers Theramore. Il fut conduit et retenu captif sur l'île d'Alcaz pendant un certain temps. Pendant sa disparition, Anduin devint temporairement le roi sous la tutelle de Bolvar Fordragon et Katrana Prestor. Onyxia se rendit sur l'île d'Alcaz et usa de sa magie noire pour scinder l'esprit de Varian en deux dans le but de l'affaiblir. Ce qui eu pour effet de créer deux Varian, l'un avait hérité de l'esprit combattif, tandis que le second semblait peu enclin à manifester quelconque forme de volonté propre. Prestor s'apprêta alors à éliminer définitivement le Varian qui avait hérité de l'esprit combattif mais des Nagas mené par Morgala Grain-Noir les attaquèrent. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans la tourmente des affrontements, le Varian à l'esprit combattif parvint à s'enfuir mais il chuta d'une falaise et sa tête heurta les rochers en contrebas. Laissé pour mort, il dériva jusqu'aux rives de Durotar, rendu amnésique par sa chute récente. Le second Varian quand à lui fut à nouveau ensorcelé par Katrana Prestor et finalement renvoyé à Hurlevent quelques temps après. Lo'gosh, le gladiateur Le Varian à l'esprit combatif mais amnésique échoua dans la Baie de Lamepoing où il manqua de peu d'être dévoré par un Crococilisque. Sans arme, son instinct de survie pris le dessus et il parvint à tenir tête à la bête. Rehgar Rageterre qui observa la scène décela en lui un grand potentiel en tant que combattant et décida de le sauver. Cependant, ce ne fut que pour faire de lui l'un de ses esclaves gladiateur. BD World of Warcraft T1 - En terre étrangère Ignorant qui il était vraiment Varian rencontra Broll Mantelours et Valeera Sanguinar également des gladiateurs à la solde de Rehgar. Le trio fut mené à Orgrimmar où ils furent entrainé par Rehgar en vue de participer aux championnat de Hache-tripes quelques temps plus tard. Avec l'aide d'un rituel accomplit par Broll, Varian eu une bref vision de son enfance et d'une grande cité en proie au feu. Plus tard, Rehgar permit à Varian, Broll et Valeera de choisir une arme de leurs choix dans le Hall des Légendes d'Orgrimmar. Varian choisit une ceinture ayant autrefois appartenu à Anduin Lothar, qui à son contact raviva un nouveau souvenir à Varian. Quelques temps après, Varian, Broll et Valeera furent conduit à Hache-tripes en Zeppelin. En affrontant l'équipe d'Ogres championne en titre, Varian s'illustra et devint le nouveau champion de l'Arène Cramoisie. Les spectateurs lui donnèrent le nom de Lo'Gosh "Loup fantôme" en référence à l'Ancien dont il semblait être la réincarnation. Bien que Varian l'ignorais, Goldrinn lui même confirma des années plus tard qu'il avait choisi de lui offrir sa bénédiction car sa férocité et sa capacité de mettre sa furie sanguinaire au services de ses convictions l'avait impressionné. Après la victoire de son équipe, Lo'gosh, Broll et Rehgar partirent pour les Pitons-du-Tonnerre dans le but de recruter un nouveau membre Tauren qui remplacerait Valeera récemment vendu à un nouveau maître. Dans la capitale des Tauren, Broll proposa à Lo'gosh d'utiliser les Bassins de la Vision dans l'espoir de l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire. Ils entamèrent le rituel ensemble et Lo'gosh eu une vision de Tiffin grâce à laquelle il découvrit qu'il avait un fils . Malheureusement, un élémentaire de terre enragé les attaqua et mis fin au rituel. Résolu à retrouver son fils, Lo'gosh décida de tout faire pour s'échapper des griffes de Rehgar. Grâce à l'aide de l'Archidruide Hamuul Totem-runique, Broll et Lo'gosh eurent le moyen de s'enfuir.Bd World of Warcraft T2 - L'appel du destin À la recherche de son passé World of Warcraft Dans Wrath of the Lich King, Varian est enfin revenu à Hurlevent, et reprend son titre de Roi. Il est situé dans la salle du trône aux cotés de son fils et on peut noter l'absence de Bolvar Fordragon et de Katrana Prestor. Il termine la quête de Chevalier de la Mort permettant l'acceptation de ceux-ci dans l' Alliance. Il mène également l'Expédition de la Bravoure en Norfendre contre le Fléau. 'La bataille de Fossoyeuse' Lorsque Varian est informé de la mort de Bolvar Fordragon ainsi que d'une partie de l'expédition de la Bravoure après la trahison du Grand Apothicaire Putrescin et de Réprouvés, celui-ci en est fou de colère et décide de venger sa mort en punissant les responsables et en récupérant Fossoyeuse pour l'Alliance. Avec Jaina Portvaillant, Broll, Valeera et son armée, il attaque Fossoyeuse désormais contrôlée par Varimathras, qui a trahi les Réprouvés en fomentant un coup d'état avec Putrescin. Ils parviennent à vaincre Putrescin et les créatures qu’il leur envoie, mais rencontrent Thrall, Sylvanas et la Horde. Varian déclare alors la guerre à la Horde entière, mais Jaina s'y oppose en téléportant tous les membres de l'Alliance, y compris Varian et elle, hors de la ville. 'Les secrets d'Ulduar' Lors d'un sommet organisé par le Kirin Tor concernant l'information de Brann Barbe-de-Bronze comme quoi Yogg Saron se serait réveillé à Ulduar, le roi Varian se fera insulter par Garrosh Hurlenfer, ce dernier défiant l'autorité de son chef de guerre. Varian répliquera par la phrase "Tu veux mon sang, viens le prendre, chien !". Après un court duel, ils se feront tous les deux arrêter par la magie de Rhonin. Varian mis fin au sommet, refusant donc de s'allier avec la Horde contre Yogg Saron, disant que cette collaboration avec la Horde causa plus de morts au Portail du Courroux que le Fléau. Varian assistera ensuite aux cotés de Jaina Portvaillant aux combats du Tournoi d'Argent pour choisir les guerriers qui pourront vaincre le Roi Liche dans sa forteresse. Cataclysme Aile de mort ayant détruit une partie de Hurlevent, Varian entreprend sa reconstruction. Un sommet est organisé par Malfurion et Tyrande pour décider si oui ou non les worgens de Gilnéas et leur roi Genn Grisetête peuvent entrer dans l'Alliance. Varian s'oppose catégoriquement a leur entrée, ayant toujours en mémoire les actes de Gilnéas au cours des années précédentes. (Ce passage est relaté dans le livre "Cœur de Loup" pour plus de détail). Au final, Varian se liera d'amitié avec Genn qui lui apprendra a contrôler sa fureur et Gilnéas rejoindra l'Alliance. Mists of Pandaria Lorsque Garrosh Hurlenfer commença la destruction de Theramore, Jaïna fit appelle à Varian pour les secourir. Il ne vint pas lui même, mais plusieurs hauts commandants furent dépêchés, comme Marcus Jonathan. Cette aide ne sera malheureusement d'aucun secours face à la politique de destruction de Garrosh, s'ensuit une longue lutte sans merci entre les deux adversaires, de Kalimdor aux royaumes de L'est jusqu'en Pandarie. Cependant, durant cette période, le caractère de Varian changea, il refusa le pouvoir des Sha grâce aux conseils de son fils, il tenta aussi de profiter des dissensions dans la Horde afin de ramener les Elfes de sang dans l'Alliance. L'attaque de Dalaran et la violente répression de Jaina empêcha Varian de mener à bien ce projet. Lors de la menace du Roi Tonnerre, le roi de Hurlevent réussi à réunifier les trois clans nains. La guerre se termine par la défaite de Garrosh et sa capture par les forces combiné de la Horde et de l'Alliance. La nouvelle Jaina, transformée depuis la destruction de Theramore conseille à Varian d'en finir avec la Horde maintenant et définitivement. Varian rassemble ses hommes et fait face à la Horde mais au dernier moment il pose son arme et déclare à Vol'jin (le nouveau chef de guerre) que beaucoup d'entre eux ont combattu contre la tyrannie de Garrosh, et pour ça il est prêt à mettre un terme à ce bain de sang. Avant de partir, il jette cependant une menace a la Horde si jamais elle s'avisait de suivre le même chemin que Garrosh. Suite à cela, un grand procès aura lieu pour juger la culpabilité de Garrosh Hurlenfer auprès des pandarens où Taran Zhu sera le juge avec les Astres vénérables, on pourra y retrouver un Varian calme qui sera attentif au déroulement du procès. Warlords of Draenor Alors que la Horde de Fer arriva sur Azeroth, Varian réfléchissait à une stratégie pour stopper ces orcs. Varian n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait vaincre ce qui était essentiellement la même menace qui a tué son père et rasé Hurlevent. Il fut interrompu par Maraad , qui lui a demandé de signer la déclaration de guerre et lui a parlé des origines de plusieurs des chefs de guerre de la Horde Fer comme Kargath Lamepoing, Grommash Hurlenfer, Kilrogg Œil-mort ,du père Thrall Durotan et des origines du passé de Maraad. Convaincut par l'histoire de Maraad, Varian décida d'envoyer les champions de l'Alliance pour combattre la Horde de Fer. Legion Varian dirigea la première ligne d'assaut sur le Rivage brisé, lors du retour de la Légion ardente. Après la chute du Brûle-Ciel dont il survécu miraculeusement, il combattit et tua de nombreux démons. Par la suite, les renforts de l'Alliance le retrouvèrent, et avec l'aide de la Horde, ils parvinrent à vaincre le démon Krosus. Varian proposa à Sylvanas de couvrir l'Alliance depuis la crête pendant que ceux-ci attaquaient Gul'dan. Cependant, la Horde fut submergée par les démons et Sylvanas fut contrainte de sonner la retraite, laissant l'Alliance sans couverture. Tentant de se replier, Varian décida de se sacrifier pour permettre leur propre retraite, confiant une lettre pour son fils à Genn Grisetête, qui l'abandonne à contre-cœur. Apercevant Gul'dan au loin, Varian mis toute ses forces pour tenter de parvenir jusqu'au démoniste et le tuer. Malheureusement il finit par être grièvement blessé par des démons et Gul'dan l'acheva en inondant son corps de gangremagie qui causa l'explosion de ce dernier, après qu'il ait prononcé ses derniers mots : "Pour l'Alliance.". Notes * Varian doit sa cicatrice au visage à une attaque d'une naga nommé Morgala Grain-Noir. Bd World of Warcraft Tome 3 : Révélations * La voix française de Varian Wrynn est celle de ''Philippe Dumond''http://fr.wikidoublage.wikia.com/wiki/Philippe_Dumond * Varian Wrynn est officiellement annoncé le 4 novembre 2016 comme le 58° héros à rejoindre le jeu Heroes of the Storm juste avant Ragnaros. Article : Des héros et de nombreuses nouveautés annoncés à la Blizzcon 2016 Une vidéo met en scène les deux personnages qui ne se sont jamais rencontrés dans l'histoire de WoW. Vidéo : Forgé dans le feu * La mort de Varian Wrynn bouleversa profondément l'Ancien Goldrinn qui avait fait de lui son champion.Déclaration de Goldrinn * Avant son retour lors de l'extension Wrath of the lich king, Varian pouvait être vu retenu captif sur l'île d'Alcaz jusqu'au Patch 1.9 * Dans Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, Varian est une carte guerrier de qualité légendaire. Galerie varianWryn.jpg|Varian Wrynn lorsqu'il était sur l'île d'Alcaz Varian-wrynn-large.jpg WoWScrnShot_050615_004744 - Copie.jpg|Le roi Varian Wrynn devant son trône à Hurlevent Varian_Wrynn(Cinématique).jpg|Varian dans la cinématique d'introduction de Legion Varian Wrynn Heroes of the Storm.jpg|Varian dans Heroes of the Storm Varian et Lo'gosh.jpg|Les 2 facettes de Varian - Roi et Gladiateur Lo'Gosh Varian.jpg|Lo'gosh et Varian Varian_Wrynn_JCC.jpg|Illustration JCC Varian_HotS_Art_2.jpg Fan art The lion of alliance varian wrynn by wldbsalsgml-d52cutn.jpg Varian_wrynn_par_william_Hung.jpg|Fan art de William Hung Varian par Noddle 990.jpg|Fan art de Noddle 990 varian_wrynn_par zippo514.jpg|Fan art de Zippo514 varian_wrynn_par_gothicq-dardjfo.jpg|Fan art de gothicq dardjfo Fan art Varian Wrynn.jpg Varian Wrynn Fan art 2.jpg Varian Wrynn par Falkoen.jpg|Fan art de Falkoen Varian et Anduin Wrynn.jpg Références de:Varian Wrynn en:Varian Wrynn es:Varian Wrynn fi:Varian Wrynn nl:Varian Wrynn pl:Varian Wrynn pt:Varian Wrynn pt-br:Varian Wrynn Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Personnage Manga & Comics Catégorie:Personnage Non-Joueur Catégorie:Alliance Catégorie:Roi Catégorie:Héros de l'Alliance Catégorie:Personnage de Roman